Beautiful
by Kelly6
Summary: UPDATED How Chloe deals with her memory loss.
1. Chapter One

Beautiful  
  
A/N: Futurefic, set when Chloe's 21 to Lex's 26. (Chlex) Chloe's changed and Lex needs to know why.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes!! They're mine!! All mine!! And I have straight A's in Algebra.  
  
Rating: PG-13, I have a poddy mouth.  
  
Feedback: Very much appreciated. If you are going to reply, I'd like constructive criticism, please. Just don't gloss over everything. A nicer reply isn't necessarily a better one. I want to improve, so please be honest.  
  
*******  
  
Lex Luthor was home, finally. After years in the rural waste of Smallville, he was glad to be back in Metropolis. As he walked down the filth-laden streets of the city he loved he couldn't help but smile. He had beaten his father and had been able to do so and remain -for the most part, anyway- relatively unscathed.  
  
He glanced sideways at his buddies, friends he had made in college. They were rowdy, rough around the edges, and not sophisticated in any way; his father would be appalled at his choice in companions. The younger Luthor smiled to himself, 'Just another reason to like them.' He thought.  
  
His friends had decided to take him out tonight (their treat, Lex couldn't help but laugh at that one), the catch was they were refusing to tell Lex -just good old A or Alex to them- where exactly it was they were going. It was a sort of present for his twenty-sixth birthday.  
  
Eventually, they came to a dingy-looking building, not too exciting in appearance really. It was a beige color with grungy windows that looked as though they had never once been cleaned. Lex couldn't say he was too impressed with the place he was being taken to. His buddies, noticing the disapproving look that was clearly written on his face, started telling him to "Lighten up, A, just 'cause it's not the best looking place doesn't mean it's bad." and he heard choruses of "C'mon richboy, it's gonna be fun."  
  
'Oh well' He shrugged, 'Too late to back out now.' And with a heavy sigh, (at which he heard his friends mutter not so quietly "Drama Queen.") he pushed open the doors and went inside.  
  
*******  
  
Chloe looked at herself in the mirror and sighed discontentedly with what reflected back. She had bags under her eyes and she just looked plain unhappy. With a little rest, that would go away of course, but at the thought of a vacation Chloe just rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, the boss would love to give me some time off, because we all know how concerned he is about my health and well-being. And finding money to pay for the vacation would be so easy because of the voluminous amounts of cash I have at home.' She thought to herself and then quickly added, 'because if I was able to afford a vacation, I sure as hell wouldn't be working here.'  
  
"C'mon, blondie, time to go." Chloe looked up from her reflection and simultaneously broke out of her inner musings. She nodded sullenly and walked out of the room.  
  
*******  
  
As he entered the room, he couldn't help but gasp. A strip club. They had brought him to a fucking strip club. Un-fucking-believable. He started to turn back to the door but his friends blocked his exit. "Nuh- uh. You can't leave just yet. C'mon, what happened to you? You used to love this place." That's right; he did, back during college he used to go here all the time. He had totally forgotten about this place. It just wasn't his style any more. But his friends wouldn't hear it, he had to stay.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll fucking stay." Lex grumbled as he sat in his old seat. He wasn't too upset about having to stay, I mean, what straight guy would complain about a trip to a strip club?  
  
After a couple of beers, he was really starting to get into it, hooting and chanting along with his buddies. But then he saw something that made him stop. One of the dancers, she looked familiar. He couldn't place her, but he knew her from somewhere. He leaned over and asked one of the guys, Jake, what that dancer's name was. "What for, A? I thought you had a thing for brunettes, anyway."  
  
"Just tell me her name."  
  
"Uhh. Honey, I think is what they said."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And with that, he strode purposefully away, towards the head of the club's office. He didn't even bother to knock, the man behind the desk knew him well enough that he could just stroll right in. And that's exactly what he did. "Hey, Frank?"  
  
"Lex?" He heard the man say, unbelieving. "A, is that really you?"  
  
He couldn't help but grin at the familiar voice. "Yeah, Frank, it's me. Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
  
The man's grin dimmed a little at that, but barely. He knew what a favor for a Luthor could get you. "Yeah, sure, A. What is it that you need?"  
  
"One of your dancers, Honey I think her name is, looks familiar, oddly so. I could swear that I've known her, but I just can't place her. Could you tell me her name?"  
  
"Ahhh. She's a feisty one. She's way too good to be working here. Besides the body that you've obviously noticed, and shut your mouth, Al, I know you well enough. I know you didn't ask me for her name just because you thought you might have possibly known her at one point. Anyway, she's quite smart, she could have had a very bright future; how she ended up here is beyond me."  
  
"And her name is.?" Lex was never really the patient type.  
  
The man blushed slightly, he had completely forgotten about Lex's request. "Oh yeah, it's Chloe Sullivan."  
  
*******  
  
Tell me, please, should I continue?? I'll wait for your feedback until I post again. (That should help get any lurkers out of hiding.) 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Happy with the response I got is an understatement. Reviews definitely make me work faster (hint, hint) because they let me know that someone else out there is actually enjoying the story. The same bribe as last time is in place, no reviews, no updates. (I know, evil aren't I?)  
  
*******  
Lex paled slightly, Chloe, it was Chloe. The funny, beautiful, intelligent, talented, amazingly articulate girl he had gotten to know back in Smallville. What in the world was she doing here? Frank was right, she had no business being here, she was far too good for this place. What had gone wrong? Why was she here?  
  
"Hello? Lex?" Right, he was still in Frank's office. His old friend tried to continue their small talk, but Lex just couldn't concentrate on the mundane chatter when so many questions were being brought up in his mind. He politely excused himself, and made his way back over to where he had last seen Chloe. She was on break now and he saw her at one of the back tables, hunched over a notebook, scribbling furiously. He walked over to her and cleared his throat loudly. That didn't work. She was so absorbed in whatever it was she was writing that she seemed to be tuning out the world entirely. He tried clearing his throat again, just for good measure, and when it failed a second time, he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
*******  
  
It was Chloe's favorite time of work, break time. The few precious minutes she had to get what little she could finish of a story done. She never had the energy to work on them when she got home, so this was the only time she got. Occasionally, she got published in one of the papers. She wished she could simply freelance, but the bills she had just wouldn't allow it. The pay for freelancing writers was so meager, that it was barely even worth her time to write. If she didn't love doing it so much, she wouldn't even bother. She heard someone in front of her clearing their throat. She didn't bother to look up, that way they'd catch the hint that she wanted to be left alone and well, leave her alone. When they did it for the second time, she rolled her eyes but did nothing else to indicate that she was even aware of their presence. Finally, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was then that she assumed that it must be her boss, Frank Parvoti, everyone else knew better than to bug her when she was writing.  
  
Without so much as a glance up, she began to talk to him. "So, I take it you've reconsidered my offer and have decided to add more hours to my schedule, Frank? Because God knows I need the money and-"  
  
She stopped abruptly. The man standing before her wasn't her boss. When she had looked up and directly into those piercing blue eyes, she knew it wasn't him at all. 'Lex?' Her mind asked itself, completely bewildered. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Had he recognized her? God she hoped not.  
  
'Play it cool, just play it cool.' She reminded herself. 'Don't show that you remember him. Maybe he doesn't know it's you.' She thought hopefully. "How may I help you?" She asked him, her face still and emotionless. She had even managed to keep her voice from wavering  
  
"So this is all about money, is it, Miss Sullivan?" He asked her, completely disregarding her question. He took in her appearance. The lovely, energetic sprite he'd known only years earlier had been replaced by an older, sadder, yet still strangely beautiful young woman. He couldn't help but wonder what had made this transformation come about. 'Other than the obvious.' He thought sardonically. He remembered the radiant, energetic young woman he'd known back in bucolic Smallville. As he thought of the determined teenager he'd known he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make her so desperate as to do this?  
  
'Damn.' She thought. She really wished he hadn't noticed her. Realizing he was expecting an answer, she replied, "Yes, it is. Something you wouldn't understand." She just wished he would leave. She really didn't feel like going through this with him. With anybody.  
  
"You're a talented woman, you deserve so much better than this. What happened to your dreams? Your goals?" He pried.  
  
She smiled a bitter, worn-down smile at him before replying in a soft voice that was obviously laced with years of pent-up emotions. Hurt, regret, bitterness. "Life got in the way."  
  
He stood there for a few seconds, stunned at the honesty and simple eloquence in that answer. He decided then and there that he would help her, no matter what it took. He looked into her eyes and said, "Do you need some help getting back on your feet? With a little help, I'm sure you could those aspirations of yours accomplished in no time."  
  
She stunned him for the second time in as many minutes by replying as soon as the words left his mouth, with an indignant, "No". He just couldn't understand her.  
  
When questioned as to why, Chloe stuck right by her answer. "This may sound completely and utterly inane coming from a stripper, but I want to hold on to a semblance of my pride."  
  
He looked at her, wholly amazed and clearly confused. "You're maintaining your pride by dancing naked in front of a room full of strangers?" He questioned, unbelieving.  
  
"Yes. I am." She replied firmly. At his still obviously confused expression, she elaborated. "Because at least it's real, I'm doing it on my own without any one's help." She looked at him pointedly. "Or pity."  
  
He sighed loudly, frustrated, "So I suppose that if I were to offer you a job working for my company, you'd reject it, all in the name of dignity? Even if I were to offer you more than you could ever imagine making working here?"  
  
She really had to think about that one. Was her pride really worth so much that she couldn't accept a high-paying job that would get her out of this hellhole forever, albeit, a job offered wholly because of pity? Pity felt for her and a scorn at her current lifestyle. That's what she had the biggest problem with; she didn't need anyone's sympathy. She took a deep breath and replied calmly to him, "Yes, I suppose I would. Good day, Mr. Luthor." And with that, she began to walk off and out of his life.  
  
He couldn't let her leave, not like that. "Chloe, wait!" He winced at the pleading laced clearly in his words. His voice had betrayed just how badly he wanted her to stay. Looking back, he's thankful that it did, had it not, he sincerely doubted that she would have stopped her motion and whirled around to face him.  
  
"Yes?" She asked him, clearly sick of the conversation. He played the only card he had left.  
  
Mr. Sullivan had stopped working for Lex three years earlier. He remembered the day clearly, how unusual he had looked when he handed over his resignation, he looked paler and more nervous than he ever had. Lex remembered him mumble something about needing to help Chloe out, how his daughter had needed him. If only he could see his daughter now. He wondered what had happened to make her so desperate.  
  
"Does Gabe know you're working here?" As soon as he said it, he immediately regretted ever having done so. He could see the emotions displayed clearly across her face, the pain he could tell she had been trying so hard to forget.  
  
A tear ran softly down her cheek as she quietly replied, "No, he doesn't. But it's his fault that I am, anyway. I have to pay the bills somehow."  
  
'Okay,' Lex's mind rationalized, 'They must have had a tremendous falling- out. He is going to be so angry with her when he finds out. Her and her stupid pride; too damn stubborn to go home to a father that loves her and would immediately forgive her any trespass, he would just be so happy to see her again.' He asked her carefully, "Could you give me his phone number please? I want to speak with him." He couldn't remember the last time he had used the word please. He figured that he had said it maybe three times in the entirety of his life.  
  
That gesture wasn't lost on Chloe, either. She knew that Lex wasn't the type of man to ask for something, he was more the type to command it and if that failed, to take what he wanted by force, something he could easily do. "I can't give you that. I don't know it." She answered. "I can, however, give you his address." With this she handed over a scrap of paper that she had written it on. "I highly doubt that he's in a real chatty mood, though, so don't get your hopes up for a long conversation. Unless you're a miracle worker, it's going to be pretty one sided."  
  
He nodded briskly to her, accepting this information. He was about to leave, but then thought better of it. He turned back around, coat tails flapping dramatically in true Luthor style, and handed her something. "Feel free to drop by any time. I'll let security know to let you in."  
  
Chloe stared down at the slip of paper in her hand. A business card bearing the Luthor heir's address and private phone line. When she looked back up, he was gone.  
  
*******  
  
Lex raced up the street, towards the address Chloe had given him. He had to get to Gabe, had to tell him the conditions his daughter was living in. He couldn't wait to help Gabe bring Chloe safely home. He looked up at the property resting at the address Chloe had given him. 'No, this couldn't be right.' He thought to himself. He checked the street numbers again; 4250 Mason Street, exactly the address on the paper. Why had Chloe given him the address to a cemetery? It just didn't make sense. And then it dawned on him. 'Oh God,' He thought, 'Gabe is dead.' 


	3. Chapter Three

Beautiful *Chapter Three*  
  
A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've had a million things going on, vacations, parties, etc. Hope you guys like this. I warn you now, this is going to be a depressing chapter.  
  
A quick question. Is this totally crap?? Tell me the truth please. I was stuck as to what to do for this chap, and this is what I came up with. Tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks so much to Hope who grammar checked me!  
  
*Kelly  
  
And now, on with the show.  
  
****  
  
It had been three weeks since he had seen her and it was driving him crazy. He needed answers to the myriad of questions that were swirling around in his head. What had happened to Gabe? Did that have to do with why she was working there? Would she let him help her?  
  
The worst part was that he couldn't just go to the run-down strip joint that she worked at. She had asked Frank to not let Lex near her or able to talk to her and he agreed. "If one of my girls doesn't get what she needs, then the rest of them aren't happy. I can't afford to have my girls mad at me." Frank had explained to him, somewhat apologetically, when Lex had asked.  
  
So he was stuck here. Waiting for her to call. That's how it had been for the past three weeks and those weeks crawled by so slowly he thought they'd never end. Every time the phone rang, his heart would leap up into his throat and he would think to himself excitedly, 'It's finally her, she's calling me!', only to pick up the receiver and have his hopes dashed. He had thought she would have called by now.  
  
'I guess it's time to go to her.' He thought as he dialed the number for his PI, a woman named Jane Roget. He instructed her as to what information he would need and she promised to have it back by the end of the hour.  
  
That was forty five minutes ago. Nothing left to do but wait. God, how he hated waiting. Even if he did have plenty to do so he wouldn't have to be idle, he couldn't concentrate on anything but Chloe. He had to find out what happened. And what Luthors' want, Luthors' get.  
  
****  
  
It was Saturday morning; time to do her weekly chores. She started her laundry and began to clean the rat-trap her landlord called an apartment. She had tried her best to spruce the dingy place up, but with no money -all the money she made went to the necessities; clothes, food, coffee, and paying off the bills- it was a difficult task to undertake. But still, each week she tidied up and tried to make the place look a little more presentable. She was so happy that none of her friends from high school could see the way she was living. She supposed she could thank God for the tiny miracles. And she supposed she would have, had it not been for the tiny little fact that she no longer believed in a higher power of any sort.  
  
She heard her doorbell buzz and grumbled at the interruption. This was her only day off work; she needed all the time she could get out of it to do all of the things she had been putting off since the beginning of the week.  
  
She pressed the button next to the intercom to let the person up. She then went back to her work, scurrying about the tiny room until everything was picked up. She didn't stop until she heard a knock on the door. "Come on in!" She yelled from across the room, "The door's open."  
  
She saw a familiar smirk materialize from the other side of the door and heard him say, "Isn't that a little dangerous in a city like this? Especially with a woman as pretty as you?"  
  
She scowled at him, choosing to ignore the compliment, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much." She waited a moment before adding, "I know you didn't come all this way just to lecture me about leaving my door open, so what is it you want?"  
  
His smirk faded slightly at that. "I wanted to talk."  
  
"Listen. I already told you, I'm not quitting. I don't care what you or anybody else thinks. I need to pay the bills somehow and I won't accept charity, so you can-"  
  
Lex cut her off, smiling slightly, "That wasn't what I came here to talk about, although that doesn't mean I'm happy about you working there, or approve of it in the least."  
  
"If you think I give a rat's ass about what you do or do not approve of -especially in matters concerning my life- you have another thing coming, Luthor." Chloe retorted, not happy about being lectured by Lex.  
  
"I guess that's another matter for another time. What I want to speak with you about is more important than that for now."  
  
Chloe gulped, this couldn't be good. "I take it you went to talk with my dad." She managed.  
  
Lex nodded. "What happened to him?" He questioned.  
  
****  
  
When Chloe had told Clark that the worst day of her life had been when her mother left, she had been lying. She couldn't tell him the truth; that her worst day had been only weeks before. She didn't have the strength to deal with it and somehow not talking about it made it less real. * Her father had been feeling crappy so he decided he should go to the doctor and get it checked out. He figured that he just had a cold, but maybe the doctor would know something that he didn't that might make him feel better. Besides, it was covered by LexCorp.  
  
When he was out at the doctor, Chloe had been at a party. She felt guilty about that later, but there was no way she could have known. But in hindsight, she wished she had been there, wished that she had been available for him to talk to as his world crashed down around him.  
  
Chloe had been only sixteen when her father was diagnosed with cancer. Her father had only been forty two.  
  
They went through everything together, the two of them. Every last treatment, every last announcement. They would get their hopes up together. And they both had their hopes cruelly crushed time and time again. They tried any and every treatment out there and occasionally, Gabe would go into remission and they would be happy. But it never lasted long.  
  
No matter how hard he fought it, it kept coming back. And it came back stronger and in larger quantities. Once it got into his bone marrow, the doctors said that his days were numbered. They didn't expect him to live longer than a month more at the most. That was when Gabe left work. But just because he had quit his job didn't mean that he had given up. He fought that disease even with his very last breath. He lasted two more years.  
  
The Gabe she loved had been a strong man, a healthy man, a happy man. That was the one everybody saw. No one saw him during those last few months, no one else had to watch that man disintegrate into nothing, to watch his own body attack and eventually kill him. No one still is haunted with those images sometimes at night. The pictures of a dying man. A man who had raised her and loved her since birth. A man that she could barely even recognize. One that was so out of it that he couldn't even recognize her.  
  
Tears still form in her eyes as she thinks of that day. She was visiting him after school as she had made a habit -any time she wasn't in school, she was in his hospital room, no matter how much it depressed her; he needed her and she wasn't going to let him down. She came with a bouquet of flowers to make the room a little more cheerful. "Hi, Dad." She had greeted him, in as chipper a voice as she could manage. She set the wildflowers -his favorite- down on the night table beside him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She held his hand and squeezed it.  
  
He smiled up at her. "You're such a pretty young lady." He said, "Are you the nurse?"  
  
She couldn't take that. She ran out of his room as fast as she could, tears running like a river down her face. That day has haunted her ever since. So now, every time she tries to picture the compassionate, loving face of her father she sees instead the confused face of a man who thinks that she's his nurse.  
  
He died only a few weeks after at the age of forty six. Leaving Chloe with all of his hospital debts. She needed a way to pay them off. That's how she ended up where she is now, a year later. 


	4. Chapter Four

Beautiful *Chapter Four*  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this next chapter. Again I beg you to tell me what you think. Does bribery work?? If it does than no reviews, no updates.  
  
*****  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she finished telling Lex her tale. Before he could even realize what he was doing, Lex's hand was tenderly wiping them away. In a soft voice he began to comfort her. "It'll all be okay. I'm here now. If you ever need me I'll be here for you, all you have to do is call. You've been through a lot -more than anyone should ever have to go through- but it'll all be okay. I'll help you."  
  
Chloe leaned into his touch, needing desperately the comfort it provided. She closed her eyes and began to relax.  
  
Then, abruptly, she pulled away, anger flashing in her eyes. "You see!" She exclaimed, "This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone about this. I've told you once and I'll tell you again; I don't want your -or anyone else's for that matter-, I just don't want your pity, okay? I don't need anyone; I'm fine by myself."  
  
Confusion raced through Lex. Why was she closing up? Didn't she want comfort? Then, it hit him. She was exactly like him. She hated to show weakness, even if it was entirely appropriate. He thought of how he would respond to this and then decided on the best course of action. He'd have to show weakness, say that he was the one who needed help. Not her. "Maybe you don't." He replied, praying to God that this would work. "But I do."  
  
She cocked her head slightly. Now it was her turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" She inquired quietly.  
  
He smiled slightly, a not-so-happy smile. "I'm lonely. I don't have very many friends. And I doubt I have any real ones. You don't seem to be the least bit interested in my money, so you would make the best friend. So what do you say? Are you up to it?" He challenged her, knowing full well that once he did that she would have to take him up on the challenge.  
  
She stuck out her little hand for him to shake, "Friends?"  
  
"Friends." He answered, now genuinely smiling. He now had a way to make sure that she was okay without her getting angry with him plus, he was getting a chance to get to know her better and have a real friend. He hadn't been lying when he had told her that he was lonely. Sure, he had his college buddies but all they wanted to do was carouse and go to strip clubs. None of them could even hold a decent conversation. He missed the verbal judo he had become so familiar with in Smallville. And now, finally, he had his sparring partner back. "So?" He began. "What do you want to do?"  
  
*****  
  
A very groggy Chloe blinked her eyes and stretched. She took in her surroundings. She must have fallen asleep on the couch. She felt the warm body next to her and looked over to see Lex Luthor sleeping peacefully next to her. They had spent the night watching television and talking. She had found out that his favorite color was purple -I know, huge shocker there- and the reason that it was his favorite color was because it was his mom's favorite (he had told his father that it was his favorite because it was the color of royalty). She also found out that he did, in fact, own a pair of jeans and a pair of sweatpants. Chloe didn't believe him so he promised that he would wear one next time. That she couldn't wait to see. She also found out that he was horrendously deprived. He had never been to a baseball game or bike riding or gone to the movies or done anything that normal people had done by the age of six. She had made him a promise that night, too. She swore that she would catch him up on life; make him experience the joys of being normal.  
  
He was still here and yet, Chloe still couldn't wait for the next time they met. They were going to meet once a week starting now. They were also going to take turns picking what they did. This week was Chloe's week.  
  
Lex stirred beside her. "How long have you been up?" He asked her, obviously still tired. Apparently, Chloe wasn't the only one that wasn't a morning person.  
  
"Only a few minutes." She answered. "Do you want to get coffee? Because if you don't, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I need my caffeine." She explained this with an apologetic smile.  
  
Lex smiled at her. "Sure. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Chloe looked up at her clock, one of those cats whose tails swung and eyes moved. She knew it was tacky, but she loved it in spite of and -most likely- because of that. "Uhh. It's twelve. Why?"  
  
Suddenly Lex was up like a shot. He ran around the room, scooping up his stuff. "Shit!" He exclaimed. "I've never slept that late, never! Shit! Shit! Shit! I've got to go, Chloe, sorry, but I have a meeting in an hour. I can't believe I slept that late. See you next week."  
  
Chloe smiled as she watched him run out the door and out of the apartment building.  
  
*****  
  
Work dragged by for Chloe, she couldn't wait for her shift to end. Not only because she hated it, but also because tonight she and Lex were having their first weekly meeting. Knowing that it was only hours until she was able to talk to him again was the only thing that kept her going.  
  
She hadn't had a decent conversation since she'd left Smallville. The girls she worked with were sweet but mostly not all that bright and nobody that she had met seemed to be able to hold their own to her. She was so glad she could finally have intelligent conversation again.  
  
*****  
  
Work dragged by for Lex. He knew it was only hours until he was going with Chloe to wherever it was she was taking him, and it was killing him. He had never been a patient person and this was driving him crazy. It was the first thing he had had to look forward to in months. And it was taking its time in coming, that's for sure.  
  
Finally, it was 5:00. Chloe would be here in a half an hour. He turned off his computer and went into his room. He took a shower and then went to find some clothes. He dug a pair of jeans out of the back of his closet and a casual shirt. 'Hah.' He thought to himself. 'And she didn't believe I had one.'  
  
Chloe showed up a couple of minutes later also sporting a pair of jeans, her's -however- seemed a lot more worn than his. She was wearing a t-shirt and a hat, both had a logo on it that he couldn't recognize; Kansas Blaze. She noticed his inquiring gaze and answered his question. "They're the baseball team that we're going to watch tonight. When you mentioned last time that you hadn't ever seen a baseball game -which is horrible, by the way- I knew that that was where we were had to go tonight."  
  
*****  
  
Lex was sitting upright, watching the game intently. Adversely, the girl next to him was booing and hissing and chanting and making every other imaginable noise to show everyone just how she felt about the game. The other team, The Mississippi Mudslides, was up at bat. One of their better players was up. He hit a homerun, right into the stands. Chloe was not too happy about this. She was so upset that she started a chant. "Throw it back! Throw it back!" She yelled. Soon, it seemed the whole stadium was cheering right along with her (With the exception of Lex, of course. He was still sitting there properly, not sure what to do.) and finally, the guy that had caught the ball threw it back onto the field. Again, the stadium was cheering right along with Chloe, this time triumphantly.  
  
Eventually, she sat back down next to him. "Do you want food?" She asked, motioning towards the venders walking around the bleachers. "Of course you do." She answered for him before he actually had the chance to respond. She motioned for two of the venders to come and was handing Lex his beer and his hotdog within seconds. "Want mustard?" She asked him as she slathered her own dinner with the yellow goop. He nodded his head dumbly and she took a couple more packets from the vender.  
  
"That'll be $10." The vender told her. Lex reached for his wallet but his hand was slapped off course.  
  
"Oh no you don't. It's my week. I'll pay." Chloe explained as she handed the vender a bill. "Next week, you can pay, but this week it's my turn."  
  
Lex smiled a little and then decided to change the topic. "So, what exactly is this?" He asked, motioning towards his meal. 


	5. Chapter Five

Beautiful *Chapter Five*  
  
A/N: Sorry about such a long delay, I've been so busy with school work, practices and scrimmages now that school and field hockey have started up again, that I've barely had time for much else. As is the custom, I beg you to review; it seriously does get me to work and post faster, I swear.  
  
This is just some more fluff. I will get to plot eventually, but I needed to write fluffy stuff after the month I've been having. Hope you like it.  
  
*****  
  
Chloe stared at him, her mouth agape in horror. "You don't know what a hotdog is?" She asked, shocked. "Surely that can't be true." When he nodded in the affirmative that, yes, he did not know what the food before him was, Chloe added, "You poor deprived thing, you."  
  
Lex looked at the food in question. "Are you sure this is safe to eat?" He asked.  
  
Chloe just laughed right at him. "Are you kidding? It's my favorite. Just trust me." And then flashed him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.  
  
He gave her his own small smile in return and then took a bite. After that, he didn't have to force the grin, it just spread. It was good! "You're right. That was delicious." He told her rather enthusiastically. (Well, for him anyway.)  
  
"You sound like you hadn't thought it was going to be." She commented, "Do you not trust me? I'm so hurt." She continued sarcastically.  
  
*****  
  
An hour later, Chloe's beloved beetle was pulling up in front of Lex's penthouse. "Thanks for tonight; I had fun. How I'm going to top this next week is beyond me, though. I guess I'll have to make you experience something new, too."  
  
"You're welcome. I had fun too; you're not as boring as everyone says you are." She teased. "Call me once you figure out what we're doing next week, okay? See you." Then Chloe pulled away; fading into the traffic of the city they both loved so much.  
  
*****  
  
Lex was standing in Chloe's apartment a week after their last little outing. He had come exactly at five o' clock, the time they had agreed upon. Chloe's greeting to him when he came to the door was "Damn you. Why must you always be so punctual?" She was obviously running late as she had come to the door with only a fluffy towel wrapped around her. He took the opportunity to look her up and down. Chloe was clearly an attractive woman, he knew that, but she was just his friend. They were just friends.  
  
He strolled around her living room, taking it in for the first time. He wished that she would just accept help from him so she could have some decent furniture. The stuff she had now was threadbare and smelled rather unpleasantly. That's when something caught his attention. He noticed a bill sitting on her counter -still unopened- marked "Urgent". 'Maybe there is some way I could help.' He mused to himself. He slipped it into his pocket hurriedly as he heard his friend approaching. He turned to face her and a small gasp was released from his mouth as he saw her. Just by looking at her, you would never be able to tell that she was poor. She could make even the oldest, most worn clothes look great, Lex noticed.  
  
She was dressed in a knee-length, deep red dress and high heels. Her makeup matched the outfit perfectly and she looked beautiful. She spun around a few times, showing off her outfit, loving the reaction she was getting from Lex. "Is this good enough for whatever hoity-toity place you're taking me to tonight?" She asked.  
  
He took her invitation and gave her another once over before responding, "Perfect. You look perfect."  
  
*****  
  
"Die, evil creature!! Die!" Chloe was yelling at the top of her lungs, her face was flushed and she was concentrating all of her energy on the task at hand.  
  
"Calm down a little, Chloe. Need I remind you that it's just a game?" He said somewhat teasingly.  
  
They were sitting on the soft Persian rug that graced the floor of Lex's entertainment room. In their hands were controllers for Lex's Playstation and they were situated in front of an almost ridiculously large big screen television. Lex couldn't help but smile at the vivacious woman beside him. It seemed to him that no matter what she was doing, she put everything she had into it; he loved that about her.  
  
Chloe's fancy get-up was wasted for this evening; well not entirely wasted, Lex did seem to enjoy the view. Every now and then, he would surreptitiously sneak peeks at her, hoping she was concentrating on the game enough to not notice.  
  
Lex had spent two whole days wracking his brain on where to take her. He wanted to let her experience something new, too, but wanted what he picked to be a total surprise. He knew that she'd be expecting some fancy place so eventually he decided on this.  
  
He turned his attention back to the game and heard a rumble next to him. He turned to see a rather embarrassed looking Chloe facing him. "Do you think we could take a break and eat something?" She asked, "I think my stomach is eating itself."  
  
He nodded in the affirmative and they bounded down the stairs together.  
  
*****  
  
"So I have a couple questions for you." Chloe stated. They were sitting in his dining room. Both had a plate of Sauerbraten in front of them and root beers at their sides. At Lex's questioning look she added, "Off the record." And mumbled "Not like I write many articles, anyway." to herself. Lex caught the last bit too and had to comment.  
  
"Well, if you would quit being so stubborn and just accept a little bit of help, than you would be able to write articles. Hell, you'd be reporting for the Daily Planet."  
  
"Lex, this argument is getting old, I'm not taking any pity offers from you and that's that." Her voice held finality; the argument was clearly over, even before it had really begun. Lex decided it wise to change the topic.  
  
"So anyway," He began, "What was is that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
She grinned up at him over her food. "So, you've taken up stalking have you?" She questioned, "Sorry Lex, but it just doesn't suit you, and it's more of Clark's thing."  
  
"No, I don't stalk, sorry to disappoint you." And then he couldn't hold back a grin of his own, "I have people to do that for me." He paused a moment before adding, "So what made you think I had picked up this hobby anyway?"  
  
"I was wondering how you knew I'd never played video games really before."  
  
"Well, you grew up with Clark and Pete as best friends, trust me, I've see them play, there's no way they did that often."  
  
"And the sauerbraten?"  
  
"I wanted you to try one of my favorite foods, since I got to try yours." Chloe smiled up at him, grateful of the thoughtful gesture.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yes, I am ending it there. You don't like it? Tough. The next chappy should be up by the end of the week, hopefully. *crosses fingers* 


	6. Chapter Six

Beautiful *Chapter 6*  
  
A/N: I know, I know, shame on me. It's been how long since I've updated this? You didn't think you were ever gonna get a new chapter for this one, did you? Sorry about how long it's taken but I was completely stuck as to what to do; my muse kind of died on me.  
  
Anyway, I hope this chapter's somewhat decent and helps make up for the delay. And I know I promised plot in this chapter, but *shrugs* I lied. There will be a little of it, but the major plot isn't going to come until the next one, so I guess you'll have to just deal until then.  
  
*****  
  
The sound of the doorbell echoed through the mansion and Lex got up to answer the door. When he swung it open he was greeted by a beaming Chloe, clad in sweatpants and arms filled with bags. "You wore them!" She squealed excitedly.  
  
Lex looked down at his own sweatpants and smiled smugly back up at her. "Told you I owned a pair."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're right, I'm wrong, whatever. Now are you going to offer to help a lady with her bags or what?"  
  
He smiled and relieved her of her burden. "So what do you have planned for tonight?"  
  
At that, her grin spread even further. "Disney movies." At his arched eyebrow she smiled apologetically and explained, "Your family doesn't seem like the type that would spend nights in front of the TV watching childhood classics, so I kinda figured you've never seen one before."  
  
"You figured right." He commented wryly.  
  
"Same room as last week?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"Lead on."  
  
***  
  
They were both on the couch, Chloe's face nestled into Lex's chest, trying her best not to look at the screen. She looked up at him. "Is it over yet?" She asked in a quiet voice. When he nodded, she went back to her spot right at his side.  
  
Lex grinned at her. "If you didn't like this movie then why did you pick it?"  
  
She eyed him incredulously. "Are you kidding? I love this movie. The Lion King a classic and one of my favorites. I just can't watch that part, I've never been able to. When Mufasa gets killed, it's like seeing my own father die; I just can't watch it." She tossed a handful of popcorn into her mouth and crunched on it. "Now shhhh," She threw a pillow at him. "I want to see the rest."  
  
Chloe sat there, eyes transfixed on the screen, reacting to everything as though she had never seen it before. Lex's gaze was also transfixed, but not on the screen; instead he watched Chloe through the whole movie, admiring the soft glow of the television on her face and the many expressions that flit her face as she became immersed in the movie.  
  
Chloe peered at him out of the corner of her eye to see if how he was enjoying the movie. She was surprised to find him staring intently at her. She flashed him a teasing smile. "You're supposed to be looking at the screen; that's how you watch TV." She explained slowly, as if to a child.  
  
"I know," Lex replied. Chloe was thrown off for a beat; his tone wasn't teasing, but it wasn't angry either; it was laced with something Chloe couldn't quite place. "But don't worry," He continued, "I found something far more interesting to look at." She saw his face come down towards her and her heart began to race. And then, suddenly, his lips were on hers. Chloe moaned into the kiss and began to reciprocate. But then her lust- addled brain finally realized what she was doing and she pulled away from him like a shot.  
  
"Well, Lex, it's been fun, but I've really got to get going. It's getting late and I have work tomorrow, so bye Lex!" And with a rushed couple of sentences and a quick wave, Chloe was out the door.  
  
He put his head into his hands and groaned. 'You just had to fuck it up, didn't you Luthor?' He thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
Chloe tried to steady her shaking hands as she shoved the key into the car and revved the engine. Her mind was racing. What the hell had just happened?  
  
Lex had kissed her. Lex frigging Luthor had just kissed her. She had to admit, she had liked it. But was she ready to be anything more than just friends with Lex?  
  
She considered it as she pulled her bug into a spot in front of her building. A smile spread across her face. Yes, she supposed, she was. Her smile turned wicked as she imagined exactly how she could show him just that. Oh yes, next week should prove to be interesting; she was sure Lex wouldn't mind if they went out of turn just this once.  
  
*****  
  
The A/N Strikes Back: I know it's short, but hey, better than nothing, right? As always I'll beg and plead for reviews; and yes, I am that shameless *g*. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Beautiful *Chapter 7*  
  
A/N: You should all be really proud of me; two whole updates, and so close together, too. This one's a baby of a chapter, but hey! plot! It's a few chapters later than promised, but it still came.  
  
And to all of you who were really looking forward to this update, well, um, sorry. And *ducks behind couch for cover* please don't hurt me.  
  
*****  
  
Lex glanced at his watch. Chloe should have been at the mansion a half hour ago. He hadn't let himself worry too much about it; he had simply chalked it up to avoidance. He hadn't seen or heard from her in a week and he just assumed that this was simply more of the same. She was uncomfortable around him because of what had happened last week and therefore didn't want to see him.  
  
But then a part of his brain reminded him that it was completely unlike Chloe to not even call, even if it was with come half-baked excuse as to why she couldn't come. Then he began to worry. He tried to placate his fears a little. 'She's probably just caught in traffic, that's why she's late, just traffic, nothing to get worried about.' He told himself. But he was worried. This wasn't like Chloe at all; something was wrong.  
  
He grabbed his keys and sped towards her apartment. Just as he had feared, there was no traffic at all. As he neared her building, he caught a glimpse of flashing blue lights in the distance. His heart leapt up into his throat. 'Oh no.' He thought. And despite how selfish and callous it was, he thought, 'Just please, don't let it be her. Let it be someone else, anyone else, just not her.'  
  
Once he reached the scene of the accident all of his worst fears were confirmed. The little beetle Chloe had loved so dearly was crushed and most likely totaled. "Chloe!" He cried out, scrambling out of his car and running towards the paramedics. "What happened? Where's Chloe? Is she okay?" Lex demanded.  
  
Sorry, sir, but you're going to have to wait. We're going to St. John's Hospital right up the road from here. You can meet her there."  
  
"Can't you just tell me how she is? Can you tell me anything?"  
  
The paramedic shook his head sadly. "Sorry sir, but it'll just slow us up and we need every second we can get. Now if you'll 'scuse me." And with that, the paramedic pushed past him and into the ambulance, shutting the door hurriedly behind him right as the ambulance took off. Leaving Lex standing alone on the pavement, unable to do anything but watch as it rushed away. Finally, he shook himself out of his daze and got hastily into his car, pushing the car as fast as it would go towards the local hospital.  
  
***  
  
A nurse poked her head in the door. "Miss Sullivan? Your brother's here to see you."  
  
Lex rushed into the room. "Chloe! Thank God you're okay. I was so worried about you." He sat by her side and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.  
  
"So you're my brother, huh?" Chloe asked with a smile.  
  
"They wouldn't let me in any other way." He offered as an explanation. "I don't know whether I should be comforted or annoyed by the fact that they don't accept bribes."  
  
Chloe's smile dimmed slightly and she cocked her head to the side, looking at him questioningly. "So if you're not my brother, then who are you?"  
  
***** 


	8. Chapter Eight

Beautiful *Chapter 8*  
  
A/N: Wow... Frankly, I'm surprised this fic doesn't have abandonment issues. Sorry about how long this has taken but life's been crazily hectic lately and, well, I also just haven't felt much like writing to be perfectly honest.  
  
Hope you like this next bit and it helps make up for the huge gap between updates. It's short, but, hey, a small update is better than no update, right? As per usual, I beg you to review; it really makes me want to write more.  
  
*****  
  
When the confusion in her eyes and the question she had posed finally registered, he pulled away from her, his moves jerky and utterly unlike his normal composed, fluid self. She studied his face and noticed a flash of emotion, [Was it hurt? It was too brief for her to discern.] replace the worry and tenderness that had been there only an instant before. She had to suppress a shudder as his face became expressionless and devoid of any emotion, looking more like a porcelain doll than a human being, and glanced away. When she looked back, his features still held their eerie calm, but now they were also tinged with concern.  
  
She heard his voice, smooth as silk, ask her, "You don't remember me?" She couldn't meet his gaze and guiltily shook her head no, noticing the way his jaw clenched at her response. She wondered what emotion it was that he was trying to suppress and found herself hoping that it wasn't pain. He seemed like such a nice man and she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"What do you remember?" He asked her gently, in the same smooth tones as before, and she felt a strange sense of safety, of protection, that she couldn't explain.  
  
"My name is Chloe Sullivan and I'm 21 years old." She answered him, but she relayed the information with an air of recitation rather than actual knowledge. A slight frown passed across her lips and her eyebrows drew together. "At least, that's what the nurse told me." She admitted, confirming Lex's suspicions.  
  
Then, he saw the familiar spark in her eyes appear and he wondered what she was thinking about. He recognized it as the same gleam that had surfaced in those hazel orbs in her younger days, back in Smallville, when she was on the trail of a story or had just formulated a plan to get whatever it had been that she wanted at the time. He saw her hopeful expression as she looked up at him and into his eyes, excited with her realization. "You know who I am!" She breathlessly exclaimed, "You could tell me!"  
  
Lex searched her eyes and saw innocence and trust practically radiating out of them; her naïveté catching him off guard. He felt a surge of happiness rush through him when he realized that she had instinctively trusted him when she had nothing to base that trust upon other than her gut feeling, hell, she didn't even know his name.  
  
He hesitated before responding, mulling over his options with the detached calm that only a life of business, deceit and endless games could give a person. He realized that this could be his chance to give Chloe the life she deserved, give her all of the help that she had refused because of her stubborn nature and her pride. There was only a single thing holding him back, one solitary question that caused his hesitation; Could he take advantage of her trust, even if he's only doing it to help her?  
  
With an imperceptible nod of his head in the affirmative, the decision was made. He had to; it was the best option for Chloe. He took her hand in his, lightly stroking the pad of his thumb up and down it in a comforting gesture and looked down at her, steadily holding her gaze. "I'm Lex Luthor and you live with me in my apartment, here in Metropolis."  
  
**  
  
He knew it was wrong, he knew he should be feeling more guilt over what he had just done, but he also knew that he wouldn't feel remorse. He had done what was best for Chloe. She had no idea who she was and practically no memories at all; what was he supposed to do, just send her back to her seedy apartment and demeaning job with a pat on the back and a wish of good luck? She needed him, and he wasn't about to let her down.  
  
***** 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Beautiful Chapter 9**

A/N: Well, here it is, finally. Thanks go to Blaire for the ego-stroke, which convinced me to post this, despite the fact that I'm still not all that happy with it. She totally rocks my casbah (in an entirely platonic way, I assure you ;) )

Also, I want to apologize for how long I went without updating and I really hope this was worth the wait.

* * *

She was crying again.

Lex was unused to dealing with emotions other than suppressing or manipulating them, he was at a loss as to what exactly he could do that would make this situation any better for her. So, he settled for being nothing more than a [he hoped] soothing background presence when she got like this, which had been happening more and more frequently as of late. He wouldn't do anything unless she asked him to, he was afraid that anything else he did might do her more damage than good.

Chloe was sitting in front of the mirror, studiously taking in her reflection, observing the woman that sat before her as though she was a painting or a statue, something disconnected and distant from her, rather than who she was. Tears were streaming silently down her face and Lex knew what was wrong; she still had no idea who she was.

Oh, she knew _who _she was, that was for sure; in fact she could recite it for you like facts out of a textbook if you asked her to. She was Chloe Sullivan, 21 years old, and she lived in a Metropolis penthouse with Lex Luthor, acclaimed businessman and multi-billionaire, 26 years old. The problem wasn't so much that she wasn't aware of who she was, of who she was supposed to be, it was more that she couldn't remember ever having been Chloe, was unable to think, act, speak like Chloe. She wasn't the person that Lex kept hoping that she would suddenly become. She hated disappointing him –he never showed his disappointment, but she could tell it was there just the same- and she wished that she could make him happy, appease him with a memory here or there, but she just simply wasn't the woman he was hoping she would be. She was an entirely separate entity from Chloe Sullivan.

She was sitting motionless, the only movement in the room, the only sign of life in her, was that of the tears that slid slowly down the face she couldn't remember owning, and the slight up and down motion of her chest that proved that she was still breathing. She was studying the face that looked back at her, taking in every detail, _her_ face, _Chloe's_ face.

An explosion.

A veritable shower of glass shards tumbling down, looking like a firework explosion made solid. Far too beautiful for what it was, the byproduct of anger, of confusion, of pain. Chloe stood in the center of the shards, seemingly unaware or uncaring of the blood that ran down her tattered hand, not noticing the glinting bits of the mirror that had forced their way into her skin, catching the light in such a way that they could almost be mistaken for jewelry were it not for the blood that was dripping from the places that they were. Her face was still expressionless, dispassionate, except for the gleam of anger in her red-rimmed eyes.

Lex rushed over from where he had been standing in the doorway, observing her much in the same way that she had been observing her reflection, both searching for some trace of Chloe. He wrapped his arms around her and she collapsed into him, sobs now wracking her slight frame – she'd given up any pretense of having control. He held her rather awkwardly at first, he was unsure how to comfort a person –he'd done it only once before, his mother after Julian- but eventually he relaxed his muscles and simply held her, as though he could somehow physically shield her from her pain.

He rubbed her back gently, tenderly, and whispered quiet, soothing words into her ear, hoping that the cliché actually did work. "It's all right, sweet." The endearment slipped out without him even noticing. "Let it all out. I know this is difficult, but it can only get better from here. You don't need to worry, I'm here; I'll help you, I'll always help you." Together, they sank to the floor. Lex, mindful of the shards that were still scattered around the floor, protected her from them with his body, not wanting any more harm to come to her. He was aware that doing so would leave cuts that would sting later, and that some of the shards could, quite possibly, imbed themselves in his skin, but he was unable to summon up any part of him that cared. Chloe was more important, her needs came first; she would always come first.

He wasn't sure how long they lay there, she sobbing, he struggling to lend her any comfort he could, before the sobs quieted into sniffles and then eventually, those too died and they were enveloped in silence, her slightly erratic breathing the only noise in the room.

She was the one who broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've tried to be her, but I can't. I'm sorry I can't be her... I'm so sorry..." Fresh tears fell down her face.

Lex, looked down at her, genuinely surprised. That was what she thought? That he was merely dealing with her until she got her memories back and became Chloe once more? Didn't she understand that she would always be his Chloe, whether she remembered it or not? He tipped her chin up and by doing so, forced her to look him in the eyes as he carefully wiped the tears from under hers. He kept his voice gentle and soft and said, "Chloe, I want you to listen to me. I care about you and will continue to care for you no matter what; whether you want me to or not. I don't want you to ever try to change yourself or be someone you aren't for my benefit. Don't strain to remember –I won't press you to- simply do as you wish. Okay?" He returned her nod with a quick one of his own and pulled them both to their feet. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

It took a little under two hours to remove all of the glass shards from her hand, disinfect the wounds they left, and bandage it up, but Lex was more than willing to spend the time. He was reluctant to simply leave her with a nurse, unsure of how Chloe would react, afraid that her emotions were still volatile. Plus, he liked being able to take care of someone for a change, and especially enjoyed being able to take care of her.

He wasn't entirely sure where the compulsion and the desire to protect her, take care of her, and more than anything else, to make her happy, was coming from, what force compelled him to feel and act the way he was. He was almost able to convince himself that it was because they were friends.

Whatever it was that he was feeling, he refused to label it with something as trite as love, or even attempt to categorize it, for that matter. As it was, he wasn't even entirely sure what love felt like. There was a time in which he had believed himself to be in love with Helen, but that had felt different from what he was feeling now for Chloe.

All he knew right now was that he wanted to protect her, wanted to see her smile again, hear her laugh again. Most of all, he didn't want to lose her. Ever.

He was leading her into her bedroom -right across the hall from his own and right next door to his office, so she could always reach him if the need arose- when she spoke again, quietly, hesitantly. "Will you stay with me?" Her eyes pleading with him just as strongly as her voice was, "Please? I don't want to be alone."

He nodded, willing to spend the night in the chair beside her bed, despite how sore his neck might be for the following day, if it would make her a little bit happier. He was easing himself into the chair, when she caught his wrist. He looked up at her and into pleading green eyes, still a little red from all the tears. "Could you, could you please stay in the bed with me?" She asked, still a little hesitant, "I really don't want to be alone."

He slipped under the sheets beside her –both of them still dressed in what they had worn that day, she in her tank top and jeans, and he still wearing the suit he had donned for a meeting earlier that day- and pulled her close to him, spooning her and placing a light kiss onto her head before wrapping his arm around her stomach. It was like that that, only a few minutes later, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

the A/N Strikes Back: And, because I've been so sucky lately, I'll keep working on this story and try to gulp actually update it regularly from now on. 


End file.
